Bitten
by hearts-at-stake
Summary: A young woman is bitten by a werewolf. Frightened, she keeps running from her attacker only to stumble upon the North American Pack. She finds out she is one of 2 female werewolves to ever survive the bite. But it isn't just fear of her family finding out that is keeping her close to the pack. Rating may change. #bitten #jeremyXOC #originalcharacter
1. Chapter 1

"If you live among wolves, you have to act like a wolf." –Nikita Khrushchev

Running.

Fear.

All I could hear was my own panting and the leaves crunching under my feet. Or is it my paws?

All was quiet around me, there were no birds, no sounds of small animals burrowing. Just the crunch of leaves left cold by the oncoming winter air. I don't know what happened to me. I was hiking with some friends when I broke off to relieve myself when the next thing I knew I was being attacked by a giant wolf.

The scream that was on the edge of my lips died when its front paw clawed my face, not deep enough to scar, but enough to swallow the scream. Its teeth dug into my arm as I tried to fight it off but the creature was strong. It didn't maul me, it just pulled me further away from my friends and stepped away from me.

I stood up, holding my wounded arm to my torso and I stared down the creature. It seemed to smirk as it held my stare. It didn't chase me as I backed away and ran. I didn't know which direction I was going but I didn't care, I just wanted to find a doctor. My adrenaline allowed me to run a couple miles before I started feeling strange.

A sharp pain in my ribs caused me to stop running. I was also getting hot, really hot, sweat was dripping off of me. I felt my spine give a giant jerk and I fell on all fours and let out a scream. I watched as my hands shifted and changed shapes in front of my eyes. My shoulder jerked all of a sudden and I felt the bones in my legs break.

What was happening to me?

I let out another scream as the bones in my face twitched and moved, pushing out from their normal shape. I was unaware of what else happened to my body, it all just hurt and I tore the clothes off of my body trying to cool my body off as well as trying to get rid of the obstacles stopping my body from doing whatever it was trying to do.

And then the pain was gone. Just like that. I slowly opened my eyes and let out a scream, except it came out as a yelp. My hands were paws.

I was running again, trying to run away from this nightmare. Because this had to be a dream. Werewolves aren't real.

I don't know how long I ran but I saw the sun set four times. My mind was on autopilot, strung out on fear. I hunted bunnies and deer. I couldn't change back and I was unsure if I even could change back. I didn't know where I was and I didn't know what I had become or who did this to me.

I stopped all of a sudden. I saw a person. A man. I opened my mouth to speak, to tell this man what had happened to me and to plead with him to help me but all that came out were yips and whimpers. I saw his nostrils flare and his chest puffed out as he inhaled.

"Who are you? I don't recognize your scent." He stepped towards me, his hand outstretched as if to show that he meant no harm but I hunkered down, my ears lying flat against my head. "You're new." He stated and I managed to nod my head. "My name is Nick Sorrentino. Can you change back?" I shook my head. "Just relax, let all the fear leave you. Think about something happy."

I tried to do as he said. I closed my eyes and thought about libraries, about my family, and I eventually started to feel the pain again in my body and I tensed up with fear.

"It's okay! It's working, just let it flow." The pain continued and I eventually saw my hands again but I had to close my eyes again as I gritted my teeth against the pain. "Holy shit." He muttered as I came back to my body. "You're a girl." He said, mostly to himself.

"What am I?" I whispered as my throat was dry and my lips were chapped.

"You know what you are." He took off his jacket and gave it to me to put on. "Come with me, you'll be safe. I'll bring you to my Alpha." I had no choice but to trust this man who clearly knew what I was. I gingerly stood, unused to my two human legs after several days of running on four wolf ones. "What's your name?" He asked as he helped me up and then on to his house.

"Rose. Rose Ellasen."

He smiled. "Rose. The name fits the hair color."

The trees broke and I saw a magnificent English style manor. He led me inside where he called for a man, his Alpha I assumed. "Jeremy!"

A rather handsome man came through the doorway. He was older, maybe around early to mid-thirties with shoulder length brown hair and serious steel grey/blue eyes. He was dressed eloquently with dress pants, a navy button up with a dark grey vest on. He had the air of authority so much so that even if Nick hadn't of told me he had an Alpha, I would know that this man, Jeremy, was in charge.

"Jeremy, I found her running through the property. She's newly bitten, the bite on her arm has barely healed. And as you can tell, she is a she."

"What is your name?" Jeremy asked me gently.

"Rose Ellasen. I'm from Maine. Where am I now? I ran for so long."

He smiled gently. "We're in New York."

I felt my face squint up and my eyes burn with tears. "When can I go home? My parents must be besides themselves by now with worry."

He shook his head. "Your parents cannot know about you. Any humans that know about us must be killed. It is the law." I heard a door open on the other side of the house and two people talking, a man and a woman. "I will have Elena take you upstairs to get cleaned up and then we will talk more later."

A thin, beautiful, blonde woman and a muscular, tan, fierce looking man came into the room and I hunkered further into Nick's side as I glanced at him. Nick wrapped his arm around me and whispered that the man, Clay, wasn't going to hurt me.

"Come with me. We'll get you cleaned up." The woman, Elena, said as she held out her hand. Her eyes were warm and trustworthy and I took her hand as she led me past the room of men and upstairs to what I assumed was her room. She ran a bathtub for me and she didn't mind when I didn't speak. She stayed with me while I washed the layers of mud off of me, she even helped pick out the leaves in my hair.

"Nick seemed surprised that I was a girl. Why is that?" I asked surprising myself by speaking let alone asking that question.

"Before myself, no other woman had survived being bitten by a werewolf. The bite usually kills women but somehow I survived it and now so have you. We are the only two werewolf women in existence."

"That's comforting."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me everything that happened." I ordered of Nick.

"I was going to go for a run so I went into the woods a ways and that's when I smelt a wolf coming my way so I prepared for a fight. I didn't recognize the scent so I wanted the wolf to change. I could tell that she was newly bitten, there was a fresh wound on her front leg but it was almost healed so no more than a few days old. She was scared, her ears were back and she was whimpering. I asked if she could change back but she shook her head so I helped her through it."

"You didn't know she was a woman?"

"No, not until she changed. I asked for her name and then took her here to you."

"What are you going to do, Jeremy?" Clay asked, always wanting to know the plan, always ready for action.

Nick's eyes were wide. With concern? "She's newly changed, Jeremy, you can't just let her go out into the world. Let alone as a female werewolf?"

"So you would want her to join the pack?" I asked.

"She could learn so much. And think of Elena, having another female werewolf with her would mean so much! And we could learn, maybe, what made her survive the bite. We know Elena survived because she has a wolf father and her mother was the daughter of a wolf, maybe that's the case here. Maybe we could have definitive proof that daughters of wolves could survive the bite." He paused and when I didn't say anything, he begged further. "Please, Jeremy. You know this is important. A second female werewolf? Think about what the mutts or other packs would do to her if they find her."

"Clay? What do you think?"

"It's your decision, but I think Nick has a point."

"We will talk to her first. Then I will make my decision." They nodded and not too long afterwards, we heard two sets of footsteps come down the stairs. We stood as Elena and the other girl, Rose, walked into the room. Elena made her way to Clay while Rose stood in the center of the room, her hair still wet, her face pale and ashen from hunger and dehydration. She was thin, too, as she was dwarfed in one of Nick's shirts. Without all the dirt on her skin I could see that she was supposed to be rather pretty, but her looks were the last thing on her mind if the scared look in her eyes were anything to go by.

"You can sit by me, Rose." Elena said.

"No, she will sit here." I said gesturing to the chair opposite of me so that I had all of her attention. Everyone could hear her heartbeat going wild as she stumbled her way to the chair in question. "I am sure Elena has told you that you are the second woman to survive the bite in our entire history."

"Yes." She whispered.

"Nick has made a case for you to join this pack but before I allow it, I need to know a few things." There was a conflicted look in her eyes as she looked at Nick who nodded encouragingly to her. "You will look at me." Her head snapped towards me and Nick gently pleaded for me to gentle to her to which I just held up my hand to him for him to not speak. "You know nothing of this life so you will be schooled and trained, as everyone in this pack must be a skilled fighter. You will also not seek out your family." Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but I raised my hand to her as well to stop talking which she did. "Your family cannot know about you being a werewolf and to make sure of that, all contact with them will be cut off and Nick will fake your death so that they will not look for you. As I warned you before, if you contact them after they think you are dead, they have to die as a result. We must protect our secret no matter the cost. Do you understand that?"

She picked at the leggings Elena let her borrow and I could smell the salt in her tears. I was born into this life so I could not understand what she was going through, but the law is the law and she must obey it just like every other wolf. "There is no way I could see them?" Her voice was soft and broken but I expected nothing less.

"No, no there is not."

"Then I understand."

"Good. I wanted to ask you about the wolf that bit you. Do you remember the color of it?"

She shrugged. "I don't really remember. The wolf was dark though, I remember that. And huge, it seemed impossible that a creature could be that big."

"I only have one more question for you. And then you can go to bed. I'm sure today has been long enough." She nodded and rubbed her eyes, making the dark circles under her eyes look even more impossibly dark. "I am the Alpha of this pack and I need to know that you will always follow me, that I have your undying loyalty. So, will you serve me?"

She looked at me, her eyes, though tired, were firm and I saw a glimpse of the kind of wolf as well as the kind of woman she was. "Will you help me find the wolf that did this to me?"

"Yes." That was an easy answer; I had to know who bit her anyway for the genealogy logs.

"Then I will follow you."

"Do not worry about waking up for breakfast tomorrow. Sleep; there will be food when you wake up. Tomorrow your new life begins. You will start your schooling tomorrow, learning the history of the pack as well as meeting the rest of the pack." Clay perked up with curiosity.

"Why so soon?"

"They need to know that there is another female werewolf. If a third party informs them before I do they will think I am withholding information from them and I cannot have them second guessing my authority."

"I'll call them."

"Thank you, Clay." I looked back at Rose and she looked sad. I leaned over and touched her hand. "Elena will show you to your new room. Get some sleep and I will see you in the morning. Okay?" She looked up at me with her wide amber eyes that were wet with unshed tears and nodded. She followed Elena to what looked like the room closest to my own. "Nick, in the morning, I would like you to find some clothes for the girl. She doesn't need to keep borrowing you and Elena's wardrobe."

"Her name is Rose and I don't mind her borrowing my clothes. On a different note, I need to start making her a new identity. I doubt you would want her walking around using her real name since she is going to have people looking for her."

"You're right. What do you think her name should be?"

"She could take my last name. She seems to be the closest to me, I could say that she is a cousin visiting from Italy from my father's side."

"Okay, do whatever is easiest. Get her a license, a passport, birth certificate as well as a credit card in our name. Can you do that as well as erase her human life?" He nodded. "Thank you, Nick."

"No problem." I pat him on the shoulder before passing by him to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! **

**Once again, I do not own the characters of the Canadian TV Show Bitten, but the OG Character of Rose is mine.**

**Thank you for coming back! I hope you're liking the story!**

**Anyways, here is Chapter 3!**

I opened my eyes and the time on the clock read 2:15. Holy shit. I slept an entire day away. I looked around the room and there were sacks of clothes at the end of my bed as well as a makeup bag on my bedside table. I rummaged through the clothes and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a random t-shirt. I wasn't really a heels person so I chose a pair of flats. I put on a dusting of makeup to make up for the atrocious version of myself they were forced to witness the day before.

I smell food and my stomach rumbled, reminding me that I haven't eaten anything since that deer I killed…. three days ago. I made my way downstairs and I could hear new voices and smell new scents. They were in the living room but I was too hungry to meet new people on an empty stomach. I made my way to where I smelled the kitchen was and I saw Jeremy sitting alone drinking tea.

"Good morning, Rose." He said without turning around to see me.

"Good morning." He turned to properly greet me and I saw his eyes widen ever so slightly before returning to his composed demeanor.

"Are you hungry?"

"Very."

He smiled. "Help yourself. We always have plenty of food. The werewolf metabolism is extremely high." He poured me a cup of tea while I ate the leftovers from breakfast: bacon, ham, cold pancakes, and sausage links. He stared at me while I ate.

"I woke up and there were clothes in my room." I stated once I had eaten enough to satiate my hunger for the moment.

"Yes, I asked Nick to buy you some clothes. He does Elena's clothes shopping so I didn't think he would mind shopping for you as well."

"He guessed my size extremely well."

He smiled and I decided that I liked it when he smiled, it broke the tension that he usually wore. "Yes, Nick is very familiar with multiple types of female bodies." I averted my eyes and blushed, a small smile on my face.

I finished my meal and went to putting away everything I had gotten out before heading to the living room where the rest of the pack was waiting on me. I could feel Jeremy behind me as I entered the space. Nick was the first to see me as he stood and smiled on my entrance.

"Rose, this is Karl Marsten, Zachary Kane, as well as Sasha Antonov and his son Alexei." I froze in the entryway. There were just so many _men _in the room and it made me uncomfortable. It was a base feminine fear, the fear of multiple men in the same enclosed space as you, or just men in general really. Jeremy placed his hand on my upper arm and squeezed either offering me comfort or telling me to get my ass in the room and to not be afraid. I would like to think it was the former so I took a deep breath and walked further into the room.

I gave a small wave. "Hi."

The one in a suit, Karl Marsten I think, was the first to speak. "Stunning." His accent as English and I was intrigued.

"To think that a second woman survived the bite. Incredible. I thought you were lying to me at first, but now I see." The older man, Sasha Antonov, had a Russian accent. "Who are your parents, child?"

"James and Julia Ellasen."

"The name doesn't sound familiar to me." Clay said.

"Me either."

"We'll do some digging." Elena said.

"What is this about? Why do you need to know my parent's names?" I asked.

"To know if they are werewolves. We need to know if our theory is correct." Clay answered.

"And what theory is that?"

"That only women who are daughters of werewolves can survive the bite."

"My parents are not werewolves."

"Is there a chance you were adopted?" Sasha asked of me.

I balked at the accusation. "No!"

"Or that your father isn't your real father?"

"No! I don't understand any of this! All I know is that I was dragged away from my friends while I was out hiking by a giant wolf and then, after the most excruciating moments of my life, I find out that I've been turned into a werewolf and not only a werewolf, but only one of two women to ever survive the bite, so not only am I a freak, but I am a unique freak. And now you want to know if my parents were one too, of if I was adopted!" I was yelling and gasping for breath. I felt Nick's hands on me as he urged me to sit down and calm down.

"It's okay, just breathe. I can find out everything we need to know. It's okay, Rose."

I stopped crying eventually and apologized. "You're quite alright, dear." Marsten said.

"Thank you for the clothes, Nick." I whispered as I released my grip on his lapels.

He gave a breathy smile. "You're quite welcome."

I didn't want to look at Jeremy, for some reason I didn't want him to be disappointed in my reaction. "So what's next?"

"It seems you have quite some aggression to get out of your system so Clay, will you take Rose outside and train her?"

"Of course, Jeremy." Jeremy walked out of the room and I could feel his stare weigh heavily on me.

"I'll go change."

I make my way upstairs and slip my outfit off only to rummage through my new clothes to find some shorts and a tank top. I had just tied on my tennis shoes I hear a ruckus downstairs. I tie my hair up in a ponytail while I run downstairs. I saw Clay holding Nick's arm rather tightly while Nick was glaring at the boy, Aleksei,

"What's wrong?" I asked, making my appearance known.

"Nothing, dear. Everything has been settled." Jeremy said. "Clay, take Rose here outside to train her."

"Yes, Jeremy. Come on, Rose." I quickly followed him outside and then proceeded to ask him what happened. "It was nothing, the boy just thought you were attractive." I blush, imagining the scenario in which Aleksei said something about my looks which prompted Nick to figuratively foam at the mouth. "Nick cares about you."

I nodded, agreeing. "He's been incredibly kind. More than I could have hoped for." I gaged his expression. "Don't worry about me. I won't break his heart." He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. "I've always been rather good at reading people."

**. . .**

I stood by the window and watched Clay train Rose. She was on the ground most of the time, but she was a quick learner and she landed a blow on Clay faster than Elena did. In the background, Nick was yelling at Aleksei for saying a crude comment on Rose's appearance. Nick was rather protective of the girl and I worried that his mind would be on her when I needed him to be focused on his assignment.

"Nick." I called. He broke off his argument and came to my side and watched Rose and Clay spar. "I am going to need you go track down Rose's family and find out everything you can about them. I will also need you to start on her paperwork soon."

"Of course. I'll leave in the morning for Maine." He turned his head towards me. "You'll take care of her, won't you?"

"Of course, Nick. You know that you don't have to feel so responsible for her, don't you? She's going to be able to fend for herself."

"I know, but you didn't see how scared she was when she changed back. She needs someone to lean on while she gets adjusted to this new life. She's coming into this without knowing anyone. At least Elena knew Clay when she was bitten and had a familiar face to turn to. Rose has nobody and I guess I'm just trying to be her Clay."

"Are you hoping for the ever after story that Clay and Elena had as well?"

His Italian skin flushed the slightest shade of pink. "No, I mean, she's gorgeous don't get me wrong, but I just want to protect her because right now she doesn't have anyone looking out for her."

"She is a part of this pack now so we will all protect her." He nodded.

"Thank you, Jeremy."

"You're welcome." He went upstairs and I walked outside to stop the training. It had been a couple hours so I'm sure Rose's body was exhausted.

In the few minutes I had been looking away from them, Rose had started smiling and laughing while she playfully dodged Clay's hits. Clay pushed on her stomach and she flew several feet. She would have landed on the ground much farther than she did if she didn't plant her feet on the ground and use her hand to steady her fall. Clay started running towards her but she turned and ran away from him. She was running right towards a tree but she didn't slow down, she instead actually ran a couple steps up it and then flipped over Clay's head, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. She was fast and agile but Clay was all muscle and strength so he was able to grab her arm and throw her on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, I just had the air knocked out of me, that's all."

I think I even saw a small smile tug on the side of his mouth but it might have been an illusion. Clay, for all of his strength, was soft when it came to Elena and I guess his softness was now extended to Rose as well. He held out his hand and helped her up.

"Jeremy." Clay announced when he looked up and saw me.

"What do you think?" I asked, asking him about Rose's performance.

"She's fast and I think with a little more time, she might be able to hold her own. Have you ever been in a fight before?" He asked her.

"Just a few free kickboxing and self-defense classes at U of M."

"What did you major in?" Clay asked as he started directing her into doing some post-workout stretches.

"English. I love literature and art." She smiled sadly. "My parents thought it was a rather useless major but I loved it. I graduated Summa Cum Laude."

"Jeremy is a painter." Clay stated. "And we have a whole library of books here. None of us have read them all except Jeremy. I've read a few, at least the ones on anthropology, that's what I have my Ph.D. in."

"You have your Ph.D.? Did you teach?"

He nodded. "In Toronto, that's how I met Elena, actually." She smiled at that taste of their love story before turning to me.

"Would you mind if I read some of your books when I'm not training?"

"Of course not, make yourself at home. No one ever reads them anymore anyway."

She looped her arm through Clay's as they headed inside. "So your Ph.D. was in anthropology?"

"Yeah, in anthropomorphic anthropology. I was bitten when I was just a kid so I've been a werewolf all my life and when it came time for my education, I decided to focus on cultures that also have myths of shapeshifters. What part of English interest you?"

"All parts but I got my Masters in Gender Studies, I was, and still am actually, quite the feminist."

Clay smiled. "Me too." He looked over his shoulder at me. "I think Jeremy wants to have you now, so I'll let you go but we'll spar again tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it." She let Clay walk inside and turned around to greet me. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I didn't want you to be fighting Clay for too long, I know that that can be hard on the body at first. I thought we could go over Pack History for the mean time."

"Of course." She followed me downstairs and I watched as she eyed the cage with curiosity but she didn't say anything about it. She lightly fingered the scrolls lining the walls.

"Over here is the oldest records regarding our pack. You can start with these and work your way to the newer records which are over here." I said pointing to a filing cabinet.

"Have you ever thought about scanning these into a PDF so you can use a search word and it will come up instead of having to file through all of these documents?"

"The files would have to be on a computer or flash drive. Those things can be stolen or hacked. We cannot afford to have anything in this room known to anyone else."

She held up a scroll that was nearing a couple hundred years old and it was wasting away. She raised an eyebrow to make a silent point, but in case I didn't understand it, she vocalized her opinion. "Nothing in this room is going to be known to anyone in this pack if you don't take care of these older documents. I can scan them and put them on a single flash drive that only you will have if you would like. I could do that while I simultaneously read all the documents." She looked at my face and flushed. "Ya know, only if you want, though."

"I'll bring our printer down here." Her head jerked up and her eyes were wide with surprise but she gave me a small smile and I found myself smiling in return.

I pulled out the first few scrolls for her to go over and she read quite fast which I should have expected, she was, after all, an English Major. She was asking all the right questions and I gave appropriate answers. But one question surprised me.

"Did you paint the wolf mural? The one in the living room?"

I blinked a couple times, thrown off guard by her inquiry about my painting. "Yes. I painted that one shortly after I became Alpha."

"How did you become Alpha?" She asked.

"I challenged my father, Malcolm, for the Alpha right. He was the current Alpha at the time but when I defeated him, he and those that supported his claim were banished from The Pack to become Mutts, destined to roam around the country, never to settle down."

"Was it hard? Fighting your father?"

I had never been asked that question before and it was one I had to think about for just a moment. "No. The act of physical fighting him was more difficult than the decision to fight him. My father was not a kind man and he made it known to me several times how disappointed he was in me. But I proved to be the stronger one."

"Is he still alive?"

"No, when my position as Alpha was questioned by the Alpha Council, it was ordered that I bring Malcolm's head to them to keep my seat. Elena got to him before I did."

"I'm sorry."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "For what?"

"Your loss. No matter your relationship with your father, he was still your father." Her amber eyes were locked on mine and I was intrigued. If she had known my father she would not be offering me her condolences of that I was certain but she believed my version of my father and consoled me anyway. "He raised you, didn't he? I've been reading and it says that a wolf has to take his son away from his mother. Your mother was stolen from you so all you had was your father. I can't imagine how your mother felt when you were taken away from her. I never really wanted kids but even I wouldn't be able to live long if my child was taken away from me."

"It is necessary for the survival of our kind."

"I understand that, but as a woman, I can't imagine someone taking my child away, especially not after I gave it life." She cocked her head as if an idea just came to her.

"What is it?"

"Has my ability to get pregnant been altered by the bite? Has Elena ever had any scares?"

"Not that I know of."

"To which part?"

"The last part. There are only two female wolves in the history of our kind, we haven't been able to do any studies or anything, not that we would ever experiment on you."

"But you can run tests right?

"We can do that." I said, soothing some of her worries. "But you should talk to Elena." She nodded and went back to reading but the furrow that was between her brows never left.

**Thank you for reading! Another chapter will be uploaded next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome Back!  
****I do not own anything Bitten related (except Rose, she's mine) **

**I'm not really into long intros, so here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 **

When Jeremy dismissed me for the evening I went straight to my room to shower and then joined the rest of the pack in the living room where Nick handed me a glass of what looked to be whiskey. I took it and sat beside him.

"Clay said you did well today in training." Nick began. "That's good! You'll have to go against me one day."

"Do you really fight that many people?"

"I don't expect to fight anyone anytime soon considering we are in a time of peace, but should the need arise, everyone must be fully trained." Jeremy said. I slowly nod and throw back the glass in a single swallow. These past couple days have just been too damn much.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow for Maine." Nick said all of a sudden. I turn to him with my eyebrows raised.

"You are?"

"Yeah, I have to fake your death." I sobered up from my excitement.

"How are you going to do it?"

"We're going to keep as close as to what actually happened as we can. So I'll need a few pints of your blood so we can say that you died in a wolf attack and they dragged your body away."

"So my parents will think my body was eaten?" He nodded. "There will be nothing to bury. They will think my corpse will be laying in the woods, forgotten and unknown." I sigh. "But I guess there is nothing else we can do. Will you be seeing my parents?"

He nodded. "Maybe." I sigh again and Nick refills my drink only to have me throw it down my throat in one swallow. "You can handle your booze rather well." He stated.

I shrugged. "It's cheaper than Zoloft; my entire academic career has been filled with stressful timelines to meet, besides isn't every college student a high-functioning alcoholic?" Nick made a face, slightly agreeing with me. Sasha came into the room with a needle and an empty blood bag. He knelt beside me and sterilized my arm before sticking the needle in the crook of my elbow. This was my life now, giving blood to fake my own death. Nick's hand was in mine trying his best to be the rock in my life and I do have to admit that it is nice to have someone steady in this new life of mine.

**. . .**

I was out the door before the sun rose the next morning. Jeremy had just woken up, a robe tied around his body as he told me goodbye. So here I was now, driving to Maine with a suitcase with a blood bag in it to fake a girl's death.

The drive seemed to take forever but it was just under seven hours. First things first, I stopped by the hiking trail that Rose said she was on when she was attacked. Luckily, it was blocked off for evidence so there wasn't anyone here, not even any police officers, but I knew they would be here shortly so I made quick work and smelled my way to Rose's attack site.

There were signs of a struggle, leaves pushed aside as she was dragged, twigs snapped. I pulled out her blood and began sprinkling it around only to pour most of it out in the spot she was bitten. I could smell faint hints of the wolf that attacked her and I didn't recognize the scent. I tracked the scent, sprinkling a little blood here and there. I came to a small cave where the scent was the strongest, the wolf was long gone but this is where he waited for her. I saw a pair of pants sticking out and I quickly grabbed it and strategically poured the rest of the blood in the cave. I had to move quickly, I heard cops arriving on the scene. It would take a while for them to find the blood which would give it time to dry.

I made it back in my car just in time to be on the move before any cops saw me. Which was good because I had another mission.

**. . .**

We ate breakfast together but it was weird. I felt compelled to wait until Jeremy had taken his first bite and then I remembered that in the wild, the Alpha Male always gets first claim at the kill. Each day that passes just gets weirder and weirder.

After breakfast, Jeremy wanted me to race Elena and Marsten who are supposed to be the fastest in the pack so I could see where I placed among them. Marsten winked at me as we stretched.

"Fancy a slight jog today, Rose?"

I smiled. "Oh, yes, the weather today is just splendid, I couldn't pass up the opportunity for a 'slight jog'."

"You're such a pig, Karl." Elena said.

"I just can't help myself around such a pretty lady."

"How do you know I'm a lady?" I said, raising my eyebrow at him. His eyes widened as I jested back at him and I could see similar looks in the faces of those gathered to watch.

"On my watch!" Jeremy called. "Go!"

The three of us took off, pretty even at first but Elena pulled ahead early on. Marsten was trying to use his strength to push his legs farther than ours but we were slimmer with longer legs so our bodies were able to cut the air faster. I winked at Marsten as I passed him, to gain ground on Elena. She looked at me as I met her stride, her breath going just faster than mine. I was never a runner before so I don't know what is causing me to be faster than Elena, but I easily pulled ahead of her and made it around the land and back to the house before any of them.

I smiled at Jeremy's vaguely surprised face as he saw that I was the first one back. "I can dance well too." I said, vocally adding another skill the mental list of my skills that I knew he was keeping.

"Holy shit." Aleksei sort of moaned. I can't really blame the kid for having a crush but it was getting a little old of every guy around here being impressed by me. Elena broke through the trees and when she slowed down to a halt, she panted out how impressed she was by me.

"No one has ever beaten me in a race." She said before guzzling some water.

We did a few more tests that day, comparing my abilities to hers. She was stronger than me, by quite a bit although I proved to be stronger than Marsten and Aleksei. She also had better tracking abilities although my sense of smell was quite better than average as well, but I had better hearing. Jeremy did not take his eyes off of me once, his grey eyes took in everything I was capable off, every hit I landed, every hit that was landed on me, the stride of my run, of my walk, all the way down to how I held my hands up to defend my face he silently critiqued.

It was dark before he called off the battles. This was my time to question Elena about what our differences and similarities regarding our bodies since our change are, but I found myself creeping towards the library after my shower. I could smell Jeremy inside and I was about to walk away as to not disturb him when he called me to come inside.

"Sorry if I disturbed you." I said, quietly as to not disturb the silence of the room.

"You did not, please come in." I did so and closed the door behind me as I did. "You did quite well today." He said, trying to start a conversation.

"Really? Thank you."

He nodded. "Nick called. He has successfully falsified your death so you should be free to leave the house soon."

"That's good, I'm grateful for Nick buying me clothes but some of them just aren't my style." He smiled weakly, not showing his teeth. He gestured for me to sit in front of him and I did so, not wanting to dampen the good mood he seemed to be in. I glanced at the book in his hands. "_A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_? Good choice."

He raised an eyebrow. "You've read it?"

I nodded. "I took a Working Lit class at U of M where we were required to read that. I was surprised by how much I enjoyed it."

"Why were you surprised?"

"American literature isn't exactly my interest, especially literature expressing the plights of the middle and lower classes. I know that sounds incredibly sanctimonious of me, I don't really know why but I enjoy the drama and art of literature that I don't quite understand. Like, I don't really understand the struggles of the upper classes, but-"

"It's a struggle that you have not experienced, which is why it is interesting. As humans, we tend to want something to take our minds away from our struggles so we pick art that takes us away from our own difficulties and into the life of someone else with worries completely different from us."

I smiled as I curled deeper into the leather chair. "Exactly."

He placed a bookmark in his book and crossed his legs so that I knew that I had his full attention. "Have you changed into the wolf since you're arrival?"

"No." I rub my arm in nervousness, anxiously scratching at my newly healed bite mark.

"You will need to change at least once a week."

"Is it always painful?"

"Always. For everyone." He reached forward and rested his hand on mine. "We _will _find the wolf that bit you." I nodded, staring into his stormy grey/blue eyes. Jeremy really was beautiful, in a rugged, serious kind of way. When he realized he still had his hand on mine, he pulled away, looking a little embarrassed. He had to clear his throat before he spoke again. "You've made quite an impression since you've arrived." I raised an eyebrow and he continued. "Between Nick, Marsten, and Aleksei, you're the center of their attention."

I chuckled embarrassingly, my cheeks flushing. "You mean I'm not on Kane's mind? I'm a little hurt?"

He chuckled as well. "Yes, well, Kane is still mourning the loss of his girlfriend."

I stopped laughing. "Oh. I had no idea."

He lifted a hand as if to say 'it's okay'. "He's slowly getting better." He subconsciously fingered the edge of his book so I needed to change the subject quickly if I wanted him to keep talking to me.

"I'd like to see some of your work someday." I mentioned.

"I am due to start a new project soon for a client." He mused.

I smiled. "I'd like to see you paint. I've never been quite good at painting, so I'd like to see a master."

He smiled and I could see a hint of his teeth. "You flatter me. I am by no means a master."

"But you're able to sell your work, so much so that you're able to make a profit? There aren't many artists who can say that."

"I remember when I mentioned to my father that I wanted to be a painter. He became completely unglued because he deemed any sort of art a feminine vocation."

"Forget your father, look at how successful you are."

"You are very optimistic."

I shook my head. "Not really, but I have always hated hearing people speak negatively about themselves. It's ironic, really, that I want my loved ones to think of themselves capable of anything they desire while I'm so incredibly hard on myself. But I can't seem to change that about myself."

"You have an entire pack to support you now."

"Yeah, I guess I do." We sat in silence for a few moments, neither of us finding another topic to discuss but the silence was strangely comfortable and eventually I heard him open his book up again. This feeling was so serene, between the sound of the crackling fire, the smell of old books, and the steady sound of Jeremy turning pages I was asleep within moments.

**I just love Jeremy! It seems like every other character on Bitten got a love interest except him. **

**Which I guess works for me because it leaves it open for an OC character to sweep in and steal his heart!  
I'm going to try and upload at least once every weekend! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here! **

**Once again, I do not own any of the original Bitten Characters, but my girl Rose is all my imagination!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Rose was asleep and I was conflicted about whether or not I should wake her up so she could go to her room but I eventually decided to let her sleep while I read a while longer as she did not look terribly uncomfortable. But I found that I could not read, that I kept looking at Rose's sleeping form, the flickering of the flames reflecting on her auburn hair.

Eventually, her long legs started to look a little cramped in the chair so I placed my book down and stood. I gaged how exactly I should pick her up when she started to move. She was still asleep, just her body was trying to get more comfortable. Her movement caused a lock of hair to fall onto her face and I brushed it back behind her ear. I never had this reaction to Elena when she started living with Clay and I, so why was this girl different?

I leaned down and locked my arm underneath her knees and back and carried her out of the room. She was light, I noticed that first, secondly I felt her hands curl into my shirt and lastly I felt the stares as I exited the library with her in my arms. Elena opened Rose's door for me and pulled back her sheets as I placed Rose in her bed. I gently took the sheets from Elena's hand and tugged them over Rose's sleeping form.

Elena and I leave the room and quietly close the door behind us. "She's going to need you, Jeremy. Perhaps more than any of us ever did."

"Yes." I agreed with her. Clay was bitten at such a young age that he didn't really have any strong memories of his human life, Elena was an orphan with nowhere else to run to, and Nick, Kane, Marsten, Logan, Sasha, his son, as well as myself were all born into this life. Rose had a life, and from the looks of her, a good life and she would need to make strong ties to this pack to want to stay here. She would always have memories of her human life and wonder 'what if' but if she made strong enough bonds to this pack, maybe she won't regret this life. So yes, she would need me more than the others to offer her guidance and to teach her everything I can about this life. And in return I would not only get her allegiance and loyalty but I would also be known as the only Alpha with not one, but two, female wolfs in his pack. That would offer me a power twist over the other Alphas and I looked to have any sort of advantage over them so they would not question my authority over my lands like they have before. Elena is powerful and the other Alphas always keep that in mind when they discuss overthrowing me, but add another female wolf to the mix, one whose abilities grow by the hour and I will be untouchable. But more than the power she would afford me, she was a part of this pack now and I would protect her until I let out my last breath.

"Have you spoken to Nick?" Clay asked.

"Yes. He has successfully faked her death. He said cops should arrive upon the blood within a couple days, less if they bring in cadaver dogs which will give the blood time to dry and to look like it's been there since the attack. He also mentioned that he smelt the wolf that attacked her and is bringing back an article of his clothes so that we can all smell it so that we will recognize the scent if we ever come across it again."

"So he is heading home, then?"

"Not yet, he said he had something else he needed to take care of and then he would head home." Clay was confused but he nodded and then he and Elena headed to bed, Elena giving my hand a squeeze as she went. Sasha and Aleksei have been in bed for some time now but Marsten and Kane still stood around awkwardly. "You two know that you will always have a room here. You are part of this pack now and so this will always be your home."

"You are very generous, Jeremy." Marsten said before shaking my hand and headed to a random room on the opposite side of the house with Kane following him.

With everyone in bed, I made sure all the doors were locked and headed to take a shower and then to bed.

**. . .**

The cops had just left Mr. and Mrs. Ellasen's house and that's when I made my move. I had been watching them all afternoon yesterday and since I woke up this morning. Getting out my car, I straighten my suit as I walk towards the door, gently knocking. A tired looking older gentleman opens the door.

"May I help you?"

"Mr. Ellasen? My name is Ryan Geraldo and I wanted to offer you my condolences about your daughter. I was one of her professors at U of M."

"Please come in, Mr. Geraldo."

"Thank you." He let me inside and I looked around, taking in the house that Rose grew up in. There were family pictures hanging up all over the main wall and above the fireplace.

"Who's this?" Mrs. Ellasen asked as she came into the room. She was a beautiful woman who was carefully done up so that her grief did not mar her looks. Neither of her parents were a werewolf, but it was harder to tell with her mother as she could have been the daughter of a werewolf.

I held out my hand to her. "I'm Professor Ryan Geraldo at U of M, I was a professor of your daughter's."

"Oh, thank you for coming. The university sent a lovely basket."

"Rose was an outstanding student and I was incredibly saddened to hear about her disappearance."

Mr. Ellasen put his arm around his wife. "We're still hopeful that they will find her."

My heart ached for them. "Of course. I am as well."

"Would you like something to drink, Mr. Geraldo?" Mrs. Ellasen asked.

"No, I couldn't possibly take up that much of your time. If you don't mind though, can you show me where your restroom is?"

"Of course. It's down the hall, last door on your left."

"Thank you." I walked down the hall and found the bathroom, opening the door to it. I could smell Rose's scent all over the room just across from the bathroom so I quietly entered her room and it looked exactly like a room that woman in her early 20s would have. There were pictures of her high school prom, her high school graduation, her college graduation, as well as her degrees hanging up on the wall. I quickly took pictures of them so I could forge copies for her. I promised myself I would bring something of hers back to her but I had to be quick. She was an academic, a scholar at heart but I couldn't get away with taking her diplomas or any of her books back to her.

I found a flash drive and I did an inward fist pump, surely all of her documents and papers were on this. I found a tiny figurine of a cat that looked to be several decades old and I stole away into my inner jacket pocket. Quietly closing the door behind me, I walked across the hall to flush the toilet to complete my 'trip to the bathroom'. I walked back into the living room and exclaimed my condolences to them once more.

"Thank you for making the trip here, I know how much it would mean to our Rosie." Mr. Ellasen said.

"Of course. Sorry to intrude in on you in your time of grief."

"She's not dead." Mrs. Ellasen said rather strongly.

"Julia." Mr. Ellasen said exasperatedly.

"I apologize." She nodded but crossed her arms over her chest angrily. Her husband saw me to the door. He started to apologize for his wife but I held up my hand. "It's okay, I can't imagine what the two of you are going through right now."

"Thank you for visiting." I nodded and waved goodbye.

My mission was done: I faked Rose's death and I managed to get a couple mementos for her.

**. . .**

After breakfast, I started sparing with Clay again. Our fighting proved to be quite the spectacle for the others as they made a point to get comfortable to watch us. For Marsten and Aleksei I'm sure their motivation was my shorts and sports bra I was wearing. It was warm today and my body was not used to anything over 55 degrees.

We were only an hour into our training when Jeremy asked Clay to take a break, that he was going to step in. He rolled up the sleeves of his blue button up and I took a moment to appreciate him in that color.

I didn't appreciate him for long though because I was soon looking at the clouds.

I didn't even see him move. I groaned as he helped me to my feet and I took advantage of our closeness. I shoved him as hard as I could and he flew several yards. We ran towards each other and while he tried to grab me, I flipped over his head, that one year of gymnastics I took when I was twelve suddenly coming in handy.

Over all, Jeremy kicked my ass. I guess, after all, he was Alpha for a reason. He gave me good pointers though, like to keep my feet shoulder width apart when fighting and to keep my arms as loose as possible and to never fight with emotion; the more angry you are the more likely you are to make stupid mistakes.

We were practicing wrestling when a car pulled into the driveway. It wasn't Nick's car, it looked to be a police vehicle as it had Bear Valley Sheriff written on the side. I was scared.

"Did they find me? I can't go home! My parents will have to be killed!" Jeremy sat up with me and stroked my hair.

"No one could have found you, Rose. I'm friends with the Sheriff, I'll go see what she wants." He untangled our legs and kissed my forehead in comfort. I've seen him do that to Elena, but he's never done it to me. "Sheriff Morgan, how can I help you today?" He called out. I stood and walked over to Marsten and Kane, listening in on Jeremy's conversation.

"I just wanted to personally invite you to the banquet next week. We're trying to raise money to get new equipment for the high school creative art department and I know you're a painter. I didn't think anyone else would invite you, so I took it upon myself."

Her words were rushed, I could see skin over her pulse move faster, she kept shifting weight from one foot to the other. She liked Jeremy, like _liked _Jeremy. I felt a sour taste in my mouth and I didn't know why. Jeremy hasn't had any kids, or at least any sons, that I knew of, if he knew this woman had a thing for him, would he try to get a son out of her?

"My family and I would be honored to come." Her face fell ever so slightly at the mention of his family.

"I noticed a new addition to your family?" She asked, her voice lowering as if she didn't want to chance the idea of one of us hearing her. "I know you have a few older cousins over there, but I didn't recognize the girl. I thought Elena was the lone girl. Poor girl."

Jeremy smiled showing his teeth and I felt fire roll through me. I hadn't even gotten a full smile out of him yet and he gives her one so easily. "Rose is Nick's cousin on his father's side. She has flown down to live with us, to be closer to Nick." Oh, so that's my cover story. I could work with that.

I heard another vehicle pull in. Nick. He looked confused at the sheriff's presence but brushed it off. I couldn't contain my happiness as I sprinted towards him. He caught me as I jumped into his arms.

"Nick!" I yell.

"Hey, Rose. Has everyone been good to you?"

"Oh yes!"

"What are you doing that involves you wearing that kind of outfit?" He asked, for the sheriff's benefit.

"Clay and I were running when I tried to get the better of Jeremy. It didn't go so well since he threw me on my ass." I looked at Jeremy and he seemed proud at the story I made up and that I knew to make up one.

"I'll go change and then I'll avenge you." He said with a smile thrown Jeremy's way.

"I thought Nick's father was Italian? And you said she was on his father's side? I don't hear an accent." Sheriff Morgan commented looking suspicious. Nick was already inside, but it was okay, I was a pretty convincing liar.

"My mother was American." I began and Jeremy raised an eyebrow at me. "And she insisted on American tutors. I may have grown up in Italy but most of the people I was around were American which shaped my accent heavily. Trust me, I am just as upset as you are about my lack of Italian accent. How else am I supposed to find a suitable husband?" I smiled dazzlingly at her.

"You're pretty enough, you'll find one, trust me." She said, feeling more at ease with my explanation, but she was still wary of me, especially since she found me in such a compromising position with Jeremy.

The sun showed me that it was just past noon. She was on her lunch break then. She came all the way out here to Stonehaven just to invite Jeremy to a dance. How cute.

"I guess I'll see you at the dance next week?"

She raised her eyebrow. "How did you know about the dance?"

"There's a flyer in your truck. So where's the dance at? I still haven't been in town yet, Nick will have to show me around."

"It's at the Old Barn. Mr. Danvers, you know where that's at right?" The sheriff was speaking to Jeremy but he was still looking at me with a peculiar look in his eyes. I kept his gaze. He didn't look angry, just speculative. After a few moments too long, he looked at Sheriff Morgan and answered her.

"Yes."

"Good. Okay." She got in her truck and Jeremy waved goodbye to her as she drove through the circle driveway and back down the road.

"How did you know there was a flyer? You couldn't see inside the truck."

"I didn't know there was a flyer, just a hunch. She had to have proof that there was a party in case you wanted a reminder to stick on the fridge or something. I could have said more. I could have asked her why she came on her lunch break instead of when she was on duty if this party was for everyone to come. Apparently not everyone in the town wants you there otherwise she wouldn't waste her break just to drive all the way here, she would spend it resting and relaxing before she had to be mentally back on whatever case she was working. But it helps that she was a huge crush on you."

"Yes she does." So he was aware of that little tidbit.

"You don't dissuade her." I stated.

"It helps to be on good terms with the sheriff in our situation. It helps if she's a woman and I can put on a little charm."

I laugh. "Oh, Jeremy. That was charm?" He looked hilariously offended.

"Yes."

"If you say so."

He shook of my insult. "You noticed all that?"

I nodded. "And more. I'm pretty perceptive."

"Yes you are."

I attempted to ignore the heated look he was giving me. "I'm just glad I finally get to go dance." Which reminded me of Nick. "Nick!" I yelled. He was just coming out of the house in gym shorts and a sleeveless shirt. "Did you see my parents?"

"Yeah. Your mother is still hoping that you're alive."

"And my dad?"

"He thinks you're dead." I swallow down tears. He pulled something out of his shorts pocket. "I managed to pick this up out of your room." I held out my hand and he gave me my flash drive as well as a figurine that my grandmother owned, it was of a tiny cat curled up asleep that her mother had given her during the Great Depression. My eyes burned but I would not cry.

"Thank you." I manage to let out, my voice thick with unshed tears. I reach up to hug him and he returned the hug with ferocity. "I-I'm just going to go put these in my room." I say as I let him go, pushing the palm of my hand into my eyes.

**Thank you for reading! Please come back for my upload next weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry for the late update, my cousin had her bachelorette party last weekend and I crashed the rest of the weekend. **

**To make up for it, I am uploading 2 chapters. **

**As always, I do not own any of the characters of the Canadian TV Show Bitten but my girl Rose is all mine.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"No." I told Nick who started like he was going to go after her. "Let her be." I watched her disappear into the house the image of her milky skin against the black of her sports bra ingrained in my head. I didn't understand her and most importantly, I didn't understand my attraction to her. It was sudden and strong and I kept replaying my fingers brushing back that lock of her hair when she fell asleep in the library. She was different than the others but she was also very much similar to them. She longed for what she lost and will never get back but, like the others, she wants a family, she wants to be a part of this particular family and I can see that she's trying incredibly hard to earn my approval, my pride. She needn't worry. She's different in that she loves art, all art, unlike anyone else in my family. She's quiet until the moment strikes her fancy and then she's a ball of sunshine, making even Clay smile. It had been maybe two weeks since her arrival here and already everything has changed. "How did everything go in Maine?" I asked of Nick.

"Everything went perfect. The cops should be upon the blood in a matter of hours now."

"I did not know you would be traveling to her house."

"I wanted to give her something of her old life. I managed to grab a flash drive with, hopefully, all of her pictures and papers on it. I thought about taking her into town tomorrow to print some of them off."

"I can take her." I said suddenly. "I need to get more paint anyway. Bear Valley doesn't have what I need for my client but Rose expressed an interest in watching me paint so I thought I could have her paint with me, just with less expensive pigments."

"Okay. So she's been training? Reading up on the history?"

"Yes, she's been doing well with Clay and she has scanned everything in our cellar into a PDF file for future generations."

"That's cool!" He said, looking proud of Rose.

"Did you bring that article of clothing?" I asked, suddenly remembering it.

"Yeah." He ran to his car and grabbed the pair of pants in question. I waved everyone over to take a good smell of it. I could not place the scent which has not happened in quite some time.

"I don't recognize it." We passed around the pants and the others came to the same consensus.

"Let me smell it!" Rose yelled as she came back outside. Elena handed her the pair of pants warily. Rose was angry and when she took a big whiff of the scent, I know she did not recognize it, but knowing that this was the man that attacked her had her emotions jumping. Her spine shifted just moments before she began to scream. She dropped to all fours, her body doing unnatural movements. She pulled at her bra and shorts and Elena carefully helped her take them off after growling at us to give her space.

"Aleksei, get behind me." Sasha warned.

"Dad-"

"Now! Once she is a wolf, she will want to go after the youngest and weakest link of anyone she deems a threat."

"He's right, Aleksei." Clay said.

Rose was gritting her teeth, trying not to scream as her body slowly broke every bone in her body to reform into that of a wolf.

And when the transformation was complete, she was a striking wolf, all red hues like that of a fallen leaf in autumn with amber eyes to match. When she shook off the last remnants of pain, she looked at all of us and growled, her hackles raised and her body taking a defensive stance.

"Rose, you can control your wolf." I said, my voice raised so that her attention was focused on me. She moved her head towards me, her growl fading. I heard Elena's whimper behind me and I knew she was changing as well so she could help Rose get through her first run but unfortunately, Rose's wolf heard the whimper and wanted to attack because she was weak and easy prey. Clay got defensive and crouched in front of Elena's changing form and Rose answered his defensive stance as she started to growl again, her paw clawing the ground.

Elena had changed now and was coming around the side of Clay, her ears flat and her tail low and between her legs, looking as least threatening as possible.

"Elena." Clay hissed but Elena ignored him as she crept closer to Rose who was curious about Elena's wolf form. Everyone was on alert, ready to pounce, as Elena got with biting length of Rose but all Rose did was smell Elena, deem her unthreatening and run away from everyone, Elena following.

"They'll come back." I assured everyone as I ushered everyone inside. Marsten and Kane tried to get a sense of calm in the room but with Clay constantly being worried about Elena when she wasn't in his presence let alone when she's with a newly bitten wolf, calm was hard to come by. It didn't help that Nick exuded extreme worry about Rose and Elena both. No one spoke until they returned.

"She had trouble changing back when I found her, what if she has trouble again?" Nick voiced.

"Elena will help her." I say. Just as I said her name, Elena walked through the door, almost two hours after she had disappeared with Rose. Everyone rose at her arrival. She asked for Nick's jacket and he handed it to her. She left only to return with Rose covered in Nick's jacket. They walked upstairs and we all heard the sound of water running. "See? They're both back unharmed. Everyone can stop worrying now."

Elena walked back downstairs and Clay wrapped her up in his arms, quietly chastising her for changing when she did but she brushed him off. "She needed someone to run with and I was the best option as a woman. Her wolf would have reacted angrily if a male had shifted. Remember my first change after my transformation?" Clay sighed and nodded, remembering how Elena's wolf had been scared and had attacked Nick out of fear. Clay stopped her in time before much harm came to Nick but he still bears a few scars from the encounter.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's fine. She's embarrassed that she reacted like she did, but no one holds that against her."

"Of course. I am infinitely glad that you were here for her." I kissed her forehead, a move I have done hundreds of times.

"I am too."

"I think you underestimate how much she will need _you_, Elena." She nodded and moved back to Clay.

Everyone was quiet for a while, holding shallow conversation until Rose came down the stairs. Her hair was damp and she was redressed in pajamas. "I want to apologize for how I reacted." Marsten waved her apology off.

"You reaction was fine. We all would have reacted the same if we smelled the person who forced us into this world." She looked at him thankfully and her smile was soft.

"Thank you. All of you have been incredibly considerate and giving since my untimely arrival here and I don't think I've thanked any of you yet. Thank you."

"You are part of this family now." I said and her large eyes moved to me and I felt the full weight of their stare.

"Thank you, Jeremy." She whispered, her fingers picking at each other. "I'm going to head to bed now. I just wanted to come downstairs and tell you what was on my mind."

"Sleep well, Rose." My voice was soft, affectionate almost and warm. She cast me a small smile all for me and my insides ate it up. When she disappeared from sight and I looked back at my pack, Marsten was looking at me knowingly. He held up his glass of whiskey in a congratulatory way and I frowned at him.

When everyone else had gone to bed, he poured me a glass of whiskey. "The girl is special to you." He stated.

"All of my pack is special to me."

He shook his head at me laughing. "Rose in particular. You are trying to deny it to yourself but I wouldn't if I were you."

"And why is that?"

"Because that is the type of girl that any man would be smart to fall in love with. If you don't make your move, someone else will."

"Like yourself?"

He raised his glass again before tossing it back. "Goodnight, Jeremy."

Thank you for reading and as always, any constructive criticism is welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here! 2 Chapters in one day! **

**Chapter 7**

We all waited until Jeremy took his first bite at the head of the table and then we all dug in. Sausage links, a full ham, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and gallons of maple syrup sat atop the table. My appetite has expanded ten-fold since becoming a wolf and yet I have not gained a single pound.

"I need to go into town later today so if any of you need anything write it on a list. Rose, would you like to accompany me since you have yet to see Bear Valley?" Jeremy asked of me. I looked up at him, shocked that he actually invited me out with him. I itched to get out of the house so I eagerly agreed.

"Yes! I would love that." The tips of his mouth twitched upwards, pleased at my response.

"Good. We'll leave in an hour." I nod and happily finish off my plate.

After eating, I eagerly go upstairs and get dressed for my outing with Jeremy. I pull on a pair of dark washed, high-waisted skinny jeans with a plain t-shirt tucked into it, pulling a little slack out for comfort. I laced a skinny, white belt through the loops of my jeans to pull the look together along with a pair of brown ankle boots and a maroon sweater. I could hear Jeremy getting ready next door and I could sense that he was almost ready. I quickly judged that the curl of my hair wasn't too terrible today so I just left it down. I didn't do a lot make-up wise, just some concealer, eyeliner, mascara, and some red matte lipstick. My complexion has improved since becoming a wolf, not that it was anything terrible to begin with, but I could really get used to how clear and glowing my skin looked. I opened my door the same time Jeremy did and as usual he looked dashing but instead of dress suit today, he wore actual jeans, a flannel shirt with a puff vest over it for warmth.

I thought he was going to tell me that I looked good but his mouth opened and nothing came out. I gave him a small smile and together we headed down the stairs. Elena handed Jeremy a list of things we needed to get and off we were. I suppose I should have expected it, but Jeremy looked exceptionally masculine as he controlled and maneuvered the jeep through the wilderness.

He felt me looking at him and he glanced over at me for a second before looking back at the road. "What?" He asked, a curious smile on his mouth.

"You look like an entire world has been lifted off of your shoulder since we've been out of the house." He said nothing so I continued. "Being Alpha must be incredibly stressful."

"I wouldn't change it for the world."

"I know you wouldn't but the safety and responsibility of your pack falls solely on you. Do you have anything to release the stress? Yoga, perhaps?"

"No, I go running."

"As a wolf?"

"Yes."

"So is there like a Beta in the pack or something, someone to help you with the burden of Alpha?"

"Clay helps me immensely, I suppose you could say he is my second-in-command. But he is so young, all of you are. Before he died, I had Antonio, Nick's father, and he was a great relief to me. There used to be more of us, before you arrived, but there was a struggle with several forces that took out a few of our own: Antonio, Pete, and Logan."

"I think I heard Clay and Elena talking about a Logan. Is he the one that had a son?"

"Yes." His grip tightened on the wheel. I was getting close to a sensitive subject.

"Pack Law dictates that the son be taken away from its mother."

"Yes."

"Logan is dead and there is no baby at Stonehaven, so is the baby still with its mother?"

"Yes."

"Will you steal the child eventually?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath. "Things have become difficult though. During one of our dark times, Rachel, Logan's girlfriend, was kidnapped and experimented on by a powerful Witch and because of that, she has now become a Witch with powers to stop us from taking the boy, Roscoe." This was new information. Witches?

"If she is a Witch, will her son also become a Witch?"

"It has remained to be seen."

"Then when it is time you will have him. If his mother is protecting him, and he does turn out to be a wolf, maybe you can convince Rachel that he needs to be with you. Maybe then she will see reason."

"Maybe, but alliances need to be made as early as possible. He needs to be loyal to me, not his mother." He sighed. "It is a hard situation. One that none before me has experienced."

"One day at a time, Jeremy." We arrived into town and it was a barren little town. "I expected something …. more." He chuckled.

"Bear Valley's size is what allows us to have our privacy."

"I can see that." I follow him out of the car that he had parked and down the sidewalks of Main Street where we garnered looks from everyone in the town. "I take it you're a rare commodity?"

"My family is regarded as being outsiders, but it's okay. Let them talk. Their gossip keeps those would otherwise trespass on our land away."

We stopped at the hardware store where we picked up an ax, concrete mix, propane, and various other items that I was unsure of their intended use. We dropped those off in his Jeep before heading back down the street. He had a look on his face like he was hiding something from me. I eyed him curiously but he just smiled, a real smile and I think my heart skipped a beat. He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me into a store and when I looked around I realized why he was being sneaky, he had dragged me to a paint store. I laughed which drew the attention of the store clerk who eyed us with wary curiosity.

"You buy your paints here?" I asked.

"Oh no, I have to order mine online from a specialty store but I thought since you wanted to watch me paint, that you could join me in painting instead."

"So you dragged me here to buy me a starter kit?" He chuckled but nodded. "Smart. I'll probably be terrible at it and I would hate it if you spent a fortune on me, a beginner." He grabbed a basket and handed it to me while he put colors he deemed important into the basket, unconsciously keeping our hands together. His hand was warm and rough, but his fingers were long—piano fingers. I marveled at our hands together, they fit so perfectly and I couldn't help wondering if he was thinking the same thing. I had opened my mouth to ask him about his hold on my hand when the door opened and a familiar face walked through. Sheriff Morgan. Except she wasn't in uniform and instead wearing a casual outfit of jeans and a sweater. Her hair was down and she was wearing a smidgen of makeup. She didn't strike me as the painter type but then I realized that the windows weren't tinted and that she could clearly see the two of us in the store. I take it she didn't see our hands intertwined by the mildly shocked look on her face as she took the two of us in.

"Sheriff Morgan. How lovely to see you." Jeremy said, polite as ever. His hand was still in mine.

"I was just coming in here for some more paint. I was thinking about making some cheap art for my house." Lie. She didn't strike me as the decorator type. She was too dedicated to her job to take up something as superfluous as painting; she didn't want any hobby to distract her from her duty. She had to be ten times better than any man in her field to be considered a decent sheriff, so I could understand her absolute focus, after all, I had the same motivation when I completing my Master's Degree. My work had to be twice as better as any thesis with a man's name on it. And it was. I was the only one in my major of my graduating class to be offered a teaching position while I completed my Ph.D. there. Not that that was going to happen now.

"Painting is a good way to do that." Jeremy agreed. He looked to me to see if I could read that she was telling the truth so I smiled and discreetly rolled my eyes so he knew she was lying about the painting. "I was just buying some paint for Rose here so that she can paint with me."

"I like to have my options open to me, you know, painting and reading are my two options now."

"Mr. Danvers mentioned that you moved down here from Italy. Things here must be incredibly different."

"You have no idea but Bear Valley has its advantages." I said looking at Jeremy who smiled at me. Sheriff Morgan grabbed her phone as if it was buzzing which it was not.

"I have to go, but I'll see you at the gala?"

"Yes, we wouldn't miss it for the world." She left the store without buying her paints.

"She's got it bad for you, _Mr. Danvers_." He gave out a sound between a mix of a chuckle and a sigh.

"Yes, she does."

"You're such a gentleman though." I felt his thumb caress the inside of my hand which reminded me that his hand was in mine. I squeezed his hand in response. He paid for the paints and then we walked down the sidewalk into a small, under-stocked camera store.

"You should print off your pictures. So you have something of home." I had, unfortunately, completely forgot about the flash drive due to my little episode yesterday but fortunately, I did grab it before I left today. I rose up on the tip of my toes and kissed his forehead. It was such a comforting feeling when he did it to me and I know he kisses Elena's forehead when she's feeling anxious to calm her down so I was hoping it would have the same effect on him. "What was that for?" He asked, completely shocked by my action.

"For being you; you are just the most thoughtful man I know and I had to travel all the way to New York to find you." He gave me space while I printed off my memories and he paid for all the print offs, all two hundred of them.

We left back to Stonehaven after that, neither of us saying anything, his hand was no longer in mine. I felt as if I crossed a line kissing his forehead like that. I didn't plan it, it just happened and I if would have known that it would have caused this awkward rift between us now then I wouldn't have done it.

When we arrived, Jeremy went to the library and Nick wanted me to show pictures. As I was going through them, Elena wanted to join and eventually Marsten, Aleksei, and Kane had gathered around. I didn't understand why my mundane human life intrigued them but then it hit me halfway through that none of them have had the experiences I have had, that none of them had a normal life growing up. With that in mind, I started telling stories from my extraordinarily average childhood and college experience and they ate it up.

It was well past midnight when I yawned for the last time. "Time to go to bed." Marsten announced. I gathered my pictures and he escorted me to my room. "Sleep well, Rose."

"Thank you, Karl."

He feigned a grimace. "Please call me Marsten. Karl is just such a hideous name."

I chuckled. "Okay, Marsten."

"Thank you." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight, Rose."

"Goodnight, Marsten."

**Thank you for reading and being patient with me! Next weekend, I have a wedding to go to, so I don't know when I will be able to upload, but I will definitely get a chapter uploaded to you guys by Sunday! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late upload, once again. I thought I would be energized enough by Sunday to post another chapter but it's been so long since I've been to a wedding that I forgot just how exhausting they are-fun and proud and happy but exhausted. A 2 hour car drive up and then another 2 hours back down is enough to tire a person out for an entire 24 hours. **

**Once again, I do not own any of the original Bitten characters, but any new ones, including Rose, are mine. **

**Thank you!**

**Chapter 8**

The day of the Benefit Gala was here and we could all hear Rose upstairs playing music while she and Elena got ready. Elena wasn't really a fussy girl so she was mostly just there for Rose. Jeremy was at his desk in the main room doing some paperwork and Nick was in the Dark Room finishing up Rose's fake ID and paperwork. Kane was on a run with Sasha and Aleksei while Clay was silently brooding in the corner in the room where I was drinking whiskey, listening to Jeremy typing away.

"I bet the girls are just in their underthings at the moment." Clay growled at the vague sexualization of his girlfriend while Jeremy froze on his keyboard. "I bet it's quite the sight."

"You're a pig." Clay said.

"Yeah, probably. I was just trying to break the silence. I hope tonight won't be too awkward for you, Jeremy, what with you trying to avoid Rose and all." It's true, we've all noticed it. Anytime Rose was in the room, Jeremy suddenly had somewhere to be. He wasn't rude to her or anything, he would answer when she spoke to him as if bound to her call but if she didn't aptly need him he would scamper away.

"I am not trying to avoid her." Jeremy grumbled.

"Sure you aren't." He rolled his eyes but checked his watch and yelled up the stairs that it was almost time to go.

"You don't have to go to this, Marsten." Jeremy stated.

"I know but I love any chance I get to try and educate good old country folk about art. That and since Nick is not coming, I decided Rose needed someone to dance with." He silently glared at me. "I warned you, Jeremy." I said, my voice more serious than normal.

Elena came down the stairs in a simple blue dress knee-length dress, her hair down as she usually has it but she actually tried to put makeup on for the event. Elena looked beautiful as she always does, but it was Rose that stole the show. Her little black number made her legs look a mile long and the contrast against her milky skin was stunning. It had pleats and I think even pockets in the skirt which added volume and her gorgeous crimson hair was down in carefully constructed waves which only made her seem more pale. Her makeup was simple but she had angled eyeliner and velvet red lipstick on her mouth that made me want to ravish her and by the look of Jeremy he seemed to have the same idea. Too bad, she was my date tonight.

"Stunning. Perfect. Gorgeous. Magnificent." I said as I took her hand as she stepped off the stairs. The blush that flared up on her face only made her more beautiful as she didn't know how to take compliments.

"Thank you, Marsten, you are always so gracious. You look handsome as well." She spared a quick look Jeremy's way but he didn't say anything, he just stared at her until he announced that we should get in the car. Elena and Clay took a separate vehicle since we expected them to leave early because they can't keep their filthy hands off of each other. So awkward silence with Jeremy it was.

When we parked at the "Old Barn" as it was affectionately coined, our arrival was not unnoticed by the locals who conspicuously gossiped in front of our faces. I waved at them and they had enough decency to blush and walk away. Rose playfully slapped my hand down as she giggled.

"Mr. Danvers, so happy you could make it." Sheriff Morgan said upon our entrance into the barn.

"I can still smell the animals that inhabited this place." I said to Rose, squinching my nose and she giggled again, the sound as crisp and clean as wind chimes.

The sheriff eyed Rose's closeness to me and smiled when she looked back at Jeremy. There was a light and bouncy song playing and Rose seemed to know it by the way her face lit up. She pulled me to the dance floor where no one else was dancing, just a bunch of booster parents and their teenage children standing awkwardly around eating bad food and having conversations with people they can't stand.

I was about to ask Rose how she felt about the sheriff trying to make her move on Jeremy when she moved her body. She had no qualms about her body whatsoever, she felt completely comfortable being the only person dancing in front of all these people watching her. She was fluid in her movements, her shoulders, midsection and legs all moved in sync, her arms moving above her head or resting on my shoulders as I danced with her. She was stunning. Clay and Elena eventually arrived but they stayed away from the dance floor.

"Love, you're scaring everyone else off of the dance floor, they fear they cannot compete with your dancing." I say as the next song started and she moved my hand to her lower back to press her closer to my body as she danced.

"I don't care." She seemed to know this song as well as she mouthed the words to it as we danced, her eyes closed as she moved her body effortlessly. I smiled at her answer. As the song blended into the next one she pushed herself far enough away where she could dance freely yet her hand was still in mine. Just before the beat dropped, I spun her and the pleats of her dress fanned out into a perfect O shape, showing off her thighs and possibly even further up but I trusted that she wore proper undergarments. No booster mother looked terribly offended so I guess she was wearing panties. Good. We're already the talk of the town, its best that we don't add a panty scandal in the mix. She landed back in my arms just as the beat was dropped and I heard Elena clap for us.

A particular slow song came on and she went back to having her body slowly moving against mine. She had her hand on the back of my neck as our hips swayed. I knew she didn't like me like she liked Jeremy but it was nice to make him sweat and I enjoyed her attention. I couldn't fall for her, I wouldn't let myself but God, it would be so easy.

It seemed as though we were dancing for only a few seconds but it must have been a while because there was the sound of metal on glass gently clinking to get everyone's attention. "May I have everyone's attention." An older woman called. Rose and I walked closer to her, off of the dance floor since the music had stopped anyway. "I want to thank you all for coming out tonight to raise money for the kid's art department. I will be taking checks all night so feel free to dance and eat all you want but be sure to give me a check before you leave." Everyone chuckled. "But seriously, please dance, I'm sure Miss Sorrentino and her date wouldn't want to be the only ones dancing tonight." How she knew Rose's name I wasn't sure but Rose shyly waved as everyone looked at her.

When the lady ended her conversation, Rose went to the food table and loaded a plate full. The sheriff was talking to Jeremy and he was having her eat out of the palm of his hand. I saw him writing a check and discreetly handing it to the sheriff to give to the Head Booster Lady. It must have been an impressive number because Sheriff Morgan looked surprised. When I looked over at Rose, she was also looking at Jeremy with a sad expression in her eyes. She had finished her plate, not used to the metabolism of being a wolf.

"You know he likes you right?"

"He's not talking to me."

"What happened that day you two went into town?" I asked as I spun her into a dance.

"Everything was wonderful, he looked so carefree outside of the house, he was even holding my hand. He took me to look at paints so that I could paint with him and I printed off my pictures from the USB Nick found. She paused. "I did kiss his forehead like he does to Elena and me, it seemed to freak him out a bit so maybe that's what it was."

"Well he kisses Elena's forehead to comfort her, right? Maybe he was freaked out that you felt he needed comforting? I don't know. Alphas are sensitive and their pride is hurt rather easily."

"Jeremy's different, though." She sighed. "Well, shit, I don't know if he is, I haven't met any of the other Alphas."

"And you do not want to, trust me." She looked over my shoulder at Jeremy for a moment before she remembered she was in my arms.

"You must think I'm such a shitty person, here I am with you and not him and yet all I can think of is him."

"I'm your date, love, not your soul mate, it's okay. I know you care for Jeremy in a different manner than you care for me."

"But I do care for you, Marsten." Her hand touched my neck and I leaned in to kiss her cheek, my lips lingering longer than necessary but I wanted to cherish this moment. She returned the favor and lightly kissed my cheek so that her lipstick would not transfer.

**I love Marsten to much, guys, but this story is about Jeremy sooo that's where my girl gonna end up lol. **

**Thank you again for reading! Any and all constructive criticism is welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is so short, buuuut it does contain a little bit of steaminess. Just a tad. **

**2 chapters in one day!**

**Chapter 9 **

He stepped away from me and out the door, calling Kane probably to pick him up. I did not deserve Marsten, he was truly a gentleman and he was much too good to me. Jeremy was looking at me while the sheriff was _still _talking to him and I marched over to him, pulling on his hand. "You're coming with me." I said demandingly.

I pulled him to the dance floor where he awkwardly placed his hand on my lower waist, trying to dance with me. "Rose."

"No, Jeremy. You are not ignoring me any longer. I will not stand for it."

"Rose, I simply can't afford having feelings for anyone."

"Not even a wolf? I'm not a human who you would knock up and then leave stealing her son away from her. I am a wolf and you will never have to hide anything from me. You have lost Antonio to help you carry the burden of your position, so let me take his place in helping you."

"You're too new, you could not possibly."

"You're right. I don't know as many things about this world as you do or Clay, or Elena, or Sasha, but they're not stepping up to the plate like I am. You cannot carry this burden by yourself."

"Yes I can."

"God you are one stubborn man! Goddamnit, Jeremy, I like you and you like me so stop trying to fight this feeling!" I was glaring at him and he was returning my glare, his body tense and his eyes hard. I hardly realized that even though we were whisper-yelling at each other we were still swaying to the song, his hand on my lower back sent fire rushing through my body and perhaps that's why I went a little crazy, because he was touching me and I wanted him to keep touching me. I wasn't aware that another slow song came on, a slow indie beat about true love. I didn't see Clay and Elena watching by the food table, waiting on either one of us to make a move. I couldn't feel the heartbreak of Sheriff Morgan as she watched on, unable to take her eyes off of us. I was only aware of Jeremy, I could only feel Jeremy, and Jeremy was all I could see.

Jeremy shifted and I tightened my grip on him to keep him close to me, fearing he was about to leave. "I'm not going anywhere." He said, resigned to his feelings about me.

"Why did you ignore me?"

"Because my feelings were growing stronger and I didn't know how to deal with them, I know that's not a very good apology but it's all I have."

"So you won't run?"

"I don't think I can anymore." I smiled, a feeling of peace rolling through me as he chose me.

"We can take this slow. I don't want to overwhelm you."

"Please overwhelm me." He whispered, his fingers, of the hand not on my waist, tracing my cheek. I grabbed his lapels and pulled him closer to me.

I don't know who kissed who first but all of a sudden, his mouth was on mine and suddenly we were kissing in the middle of a dance floor, his breath warm and sweet. My hands were in his hair and his were holding me closer, molding my body as close to his as possible. I wanted to strip his clothes off and have him right here on this floor but I remained some sense of decorum as I pulled back to breathe but his mouth followed me to kiss me once, twice, a third time before opening his eyes to smile at me, a full smile, bright and happy.

**. . .**

She was absolutely glowing as she twirled for me. A new song had started, a faster, livelier song and I was nervous, I have never danced like this before. But she placed her hands on my shoulders and moved slower so I could match that beat. Once she felt confident that I could keep that up, she let herself break away just enough to dance her own tempo.

I had felt insanely jealous when she was dancing with Marsten but now her body was moving against mine, her hips moving seductively for me not Marsten. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clay and Elena leave for Stonehaven and I couldn't blame them. I spun her and her dress fanned out. She giggled when I pulled her back against my torso, my hand possessively on her hip. I placed a kiss against her throat and I felt her shiver.

I looked around us and almost everyone had left for the evening, having given their money to Sheriff Morgan, or Karen as she asked me to call her earlier. I don't think that pleasantry was in effect any longer.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked, my mouth near her ear.

"Oh, do I!" She said excitedly. She laced our fingers together and we all but ran to the Jeep. I couldn't concentrate on the drive back home as Rose mouthed my neck the entire way back to Stonehaven, her hand hot as she felt up my thigh.

I parked the car and we didn't even get out of the car, I just turned to her and pulled her down the seats so she was underneath me. She pulled me down to her and our kiss was slow and deep, all tongue and sighing. I felt her pulling my shirt out of my pants and running her hand up my torso, ripping the buttons off in the process. I felt up her leg and pulled it over my hips, gripping her thigh. Her taste was addictive, I could kiss her all day, but she had to pull away to breathe but that didn't stop me from tasting her. I mouthed her neck and on down the swell of her breasts. Her hands were in my hair and she was moaning my name. I looked up at her and the bit of skin I had sucked into my mouth fell out at the heated look on her face. I was just about to kiss her again when there was a knock on our window. I took a deep breath and smelled Nick just outside the car.

"Jeremy. Marsten is missing."

…**..**

**Like I said, it's short but I wanted to give y'all a little taste of what's to come!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter!**

**I'm still not very good at introductions, but once again I do not own anything Bitten related but Rose is a character from my imagination as is the beastly boy from this chapter. **

**Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

"Jeremy. Marsten is missing."

Rose gasped, and I could smell tears threatening to fall. I opened the door and Rose climbed over my lap to get out of the Jeep. "For how long?" She asked.

"He called Kane to pick him up from the gala and when Kane got there Marsten was gone and there was another wolf scent. It was the scent of the guy who bit you, Rose." She exhaled loudly and I growled. How dare this man come against my pack?

"Let's go look for him! What are we doing just standing around here?" Rose exclaimed.

"We were waiting on you, Jeremy." Nick stated.

"We do this carefully. Marsten hasn't been missing too long."

"If this guy knows I'm here, and he must if he's attacked Marsten. Why else would he attack The Pack unless they had something he wanted, which is me in this scenario. He would take Marsten somewhere that would offend us," she gasped, her eyes wide, "like killing him on our land."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"He's cocky, he smirked when he bit me, I am certain he would do something to piss off the pack that took me in." I looked at her and she was stern and serious, her face hard.

"Gather everyone. We need to discuss the plan." Nick nodded and ran inside. I quickly pulled my destroyed shirt off and pulled on a spare I kept in the car for when I needed to Change. I hastily kissed Rose and she eagerly returned it. "We will find him. I promise." She nodded and got out of the car, kicking her heels off.

Everyone came outside and I saw several of them flare their nose at the Alpha lust that was still coated over me. I ignored them. "Elena and Rose will go together, combined their tracking abilities should find Marsten or his attacker first. Sasha will go with Kane and I will go with Clay. Nick, you and Aleksei stay here in case he heads to the house. Spread out and keep together."

**. . .**

I was surprised that Jeremy wanted me to go with Elena and not himself but his strategy was sound so I nodded and Elena and I were off, running through the woods. It was dark, nearly midnight and all I could hear was our feet crunching the leaves below our feet. We were running for several minutes when I finally hear something, a moan it sounded like. I stopped and twisted my head in that direction.

"Do you hear something?"

"Yes, I think so." I heard it again. "Yes, this way."

"I can't smell anything. I don't know what direction he could be coming from." She quickly texted Clay about our location and then we were off, running over fallen logs and crevices. I knew we were close when I could smell Marsten. I could barely make out his shape, slumped near a tree. I knelt by him while Elena took watch over us.

"Marsten." I touched his shoulder and he coughed out blood.

"It's a trap." He gurgled. As if on cue, a giant figure encompassed Elena, throwing her away from him. She was a scrappy fighter though and was back on him with a yell. I tore off a piece of my dress to bind a bleeding wound on his leg.

I heard Elena get thrown again and she wasn't able to get up. I slowly stood and faced this giant of a man. His scent was all over the air, choking me. The moonlight reflected off of his teeth as he grinned.

"Hello, again, princess."

"Fuck you." I looked at him and tried to calculate any moves I could make. I could vaguely hear footsteps running our way so all I had to do was distract him until Clay and Kane could get here. He was big, so he was most likely slow as well. I would not let him get to Marsten so I couldn't sidestep this giant. I wanted to rip his throat out for what he did to me but I would not fight in anger. So I would fight to protect. So I did what any girl who has taken a self-defense class would do.

I kicked him in the balls. Hard.

He keeled over just enough for me to wrap my arms around his neck and jump on his back, using my legs to cross over his arms and then lock behind his back, immobilizing his arms. I had my arm around his throat, squeezing. He backed us into a tree, hard and I yelled out but I did not release him. He was gasping for breath as he stumbled around trying to get me to lose my balance. The pack came into the clearing, Clay and Jeremy first and then soon after Kane and Sasha who looked at me in surprise. But the giant wasn't down yet.

"You took my old life from me, but you will not take this one from me." I whispered to the hulk of a man who I was trying to choke out. He backed us into a giant tree and I felt the bark rip open parts of my shoulders but I choked back the scream and tightened my grip on his enormous throat. Kane came over to us and knocked his knees out sending me and this colossus tumbling onto the ground, me underneath him and I arched my body up to offer me leverage. I finally felt him slump against me but I kept holding on for good measure. When I finally loosened my arms, Kane moved the guy off of me and then Jeremy had me in his arms.

"Kane, you and Clay carry him and put him in the cage. Sasha, help Elena home, Rose and I will help Marsten." I looked over and saw Elena sitting up, rubbing her head. Clay kissed her before moving to help Kane pick up the man that turned me. Sasha had Elena wrap an arm around him so he could help her limp home.

I knelt back beside Marsten, near tears. "I thought-"

"Me too, love, me too." Marsten coughed out. "But you found me. He didn't expect you to find me so soon." Jeremy picked his torso while I carried his legs.

When we arrived at the house, we placed Marsten on the kitchen table, and immediately began cutting a slit in his pants so we could get at the wound.

"Good thinking about binding the leg when you did. Otherwise he would have lost consciousness and could have very easily lost too much blood." Jeremy said. He tore open Marsten's shirt and started poking at the ribcage. Noticing that Karl hissed at the pain, he bound his torso and then moved onto his thigh where it looked like the guy had stabbed him with a stick. Jeremy picked out pieces of wood for several minutes before pouring alcohol into the wound causing Marsten to scream out.

"That bloody hurts, damnit!" he yelled.

"Sorry." Jeremy muttered. He bound that thigh and then began asking Marsten what happened. While this was happening, I was dampening a wash cloth and wiping away the blood on Marsten, knowing that he absolutely wanted to look his best 24/7.

"I was waiting on Kane, I had already called him, when I smelled the wolf. He walked right up to me. He said that if I didn't want him walking in there and killing everyone he could get his hands on then I would follow him. I knew he would do it, I could practically smell the crazy rolling off of him. So I followed him into the woods and he started to beat me senseless saying that he saw me with Rose. He didn't know if you had survived. He said he followed your scent all the way here. He wants you for himself."

"In what way? He can't start a pack." I asked.

"When he was taking a breather from assaulting me, he was talking about Elena and how he had heard there was a female wolf. Since he couldn't get to her, he began biting dozens of women, hoping they would survive. None of them did, of course, but then you survived. He thinks you are his right since he bit you." He swallowed thickly so I gave him a drink of water. "He thinks you are his rightful mate." Jeremy's face was tense and hard and I held his hand in comfort.

"Well he was wrong."

"Obviously. But he isn't going to give up on you, like I said, he's crazy. You'll have to kill him."

"Yes." I said, surprising myself. Jeremy looked like he was going to oppose me. "I want him dead. For what he did to me and all those other women. We can't have a wolf garnering attention." Jeremy nodded.

"We let him sweat it out, Clay will interview him tomorrow."

"I hope that cage can hold him, Jeremy."

"It has held stronger." He patted Marsten's hand. "Clay and Kane will be in momentarily to bring you up to the infirmary." Marsten nodded.

"I'm glad you're okay, Karl."

"We've talked about this." I smiled and kissed his mouth, softly and gently.

"Don't scare me like that again."

"I will do my best, love." I smiled at him again and walked out of the room, holding tight to Jeremy's hand. He kissed me in the hallway, his hands gentle as they touched my face. I looked into his eyes when he pulled back and I saw, even though I knew he wouldn't say it, how scared he was for me earlier. I kissed his forehead and told him I was going to go take a shower. He nodded and I knew he was going to do the same.

I could hear Elena and Clay upstairs and I tried to tune them out as I got out of the shower. After I got dressed, I tiptoed to Jeremy's room next door and gently rapped on the door.

"Come in." He called.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. His room was a lot like him I guess, simple and comfortable. There were several paintings around the room that I knew he did himself. He had just come from his shower from the look of him. He was shirtless with a pair of blue pajama pants sitting low on his waist. He had a first aid kit in his hands and sat me on his bed between his legs as he worked about cleaning the various wounds on my shoulder from being rammed into a tree a couple times. I hissed when he cleaned them out with alcohol but otherwise, he said there was nothing he could really do.

I turned around, placing the kit on the floor and took his hands. "Is this what your life is like, on the edge, scared for your family all of the time, worried that they may be kidnapped if they are out of your sight?"

"Yes, that fear has lessened over the past few months but it seems like I will be back to worrying over my pack every second of the day."

"We'll worry together."

"When I saw you onto of that man's shoulders, I was unsure that you would be able to knock him unconscious, I didn't think you were that strong, but I was wrong. You are stronger than even I know." I scoot closer to him, my legs going on either side of his hips, my knees propped up since his legs were underneath me. I curl the hair at the base of his neck around my finger and his hands rest on my hips, slowly pushing up my shirt to feel my skin.

"Let's not talk about the guy in your cage in the basement."

He swallowed and leaned forward, his nose brushing my cheek. "I agree." His lips brushed my throat and I leaned my head the opposite way so he could have room. His mouth scanned upwards, gently nipping at my throat along the way. When his mouth finally met mine, our kiss was slow but deep, his tongue immediately demanding access to mine. I leaned up on my knees to push him down on the bed, and his hands searched lower than my hips, cupping my ass as I hovered over him, my hair creating a curtain. I sat up on his hips for just a moment to relish in the sight of the North American Alpha below me, his mouth slightly open, waiting on me to kiss him again, his eyes dark and lustful.

I smiled as I came back down to him, kissing him until my lips felt swollen and then kissing him some more. He rolled us over at one point, my knees on either side of his hips where he rested between them, his hand rubbing my exposed stomach. Neither one of us pushed anything, and when it came time to sleep, he got up to turn the lights off but then came back to bed, pulling the covers over us as he held me close, and I found that I fit perfectly the crook of his neck.

**Another chapter bites the dust!**

**What do you think? Sound off below!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again my lovelies and welcome back to the world of Bitten!**

**I do not own any of the characters of the TV show Bitten but Rose is all my imagination.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Chapter 11**

I woke up later than I usually do and I began to get out of bed carefully as to not wake up Rose, but then I noticed that she was not there. There was a note where her head lay last night and it simply read 'Went to town, be back in a bit'. I rubbed my face and started getting dressed.

When I went out to the kitchen to start cooking, I noticed Rose there with most of the food already cooked. There was a sack on the counter next to her with what I assumed she wanted to get in town. When she noticed me she smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. I smiled and returned the favor. She handed me a cup of coffee as I sat down at the table.

"You didn't have to do any of this." I told her.

"I know, but I wanted to give you a break, besides I woke up early and wanted to let you sleep in for once."

"What did you get in town?" I asked to keep myself from choking up from her thoughtfulness.

"Just a little something for today. I figured this guy is going to be used to the kinds of things Clay usually does to your prisoners so I got something a little new, perhaps."

I looked inside the bag and found a bottle of sulfuric acid. "What do you plan on doing with this?"

"I don't know, maybe burn off his sense of touch or put a few drops in his eyes to blind him."

I was blown away by her ruthlessness. "Where did you learn this?"

"I have watched every episode of _Criminal Minds _and _Dexter_, so I know a thing or two."

I didn't know what those shows were but I just nodded and decided not to question her. "Do you plan on being with Clay during the 'interview'?"

"This man is after me, I need to show him that I will never be his trophy. I need to banish this idea of me that he has. And when I have, I'm going to pour the rest of that bottle down his throat and boil him from the inside out." Internally I had both eyebrows raised at her violent explanation. Maybe I have the wrong person doing my interrogations.

One by one everyone came down for breakfast and helped Rose set the table. She made a plate up for Marsten and then offered to take it upstairs to him. "If you would like." I told her. She smiled at me knowingly and kissed my cheek before she departed up to Marsten.

"I'm glad things worked out for you two." Nick said as he made his plate. He seemed genuine and I was glad for that; I had worried that their closeness would hinder our relationship but he seemed to be honestly happy for me and Rose.

"Thank you, Nick." I took the first bite of my pancakes which alerted the others to know that they were able to start eating. "Rose will be joining you downstairs, Clay." I told him. He raised his eyebrows in shock and the others were surprised as well. "She deserves her retribution."

"I agree, but, Jeremy, I don't know if this is wise."

"It may not be, but she needs closure. Besides, she has insisted rather strongly."

"I'll make sure she's okay." He told me, silently letting me know that he won't let Rose loose herself in a rage while confronting the man that bit her.

"Thank you."

Breakfast turned silent after our conversation and I listened in to what Rose was telling Marsten upstairs.

"Be careful, Rose, interrogating that man. Don't let him get inside your head." Marsten warned.

"I won't. He will not break me." Her voice was strong and confident. "Even before this life I never allowed a man to shift my judgement and control my emotions."

"But you're in a relationship with Jeremy now."

"I told him that I would be with Clay interrogating whatever-his-name-is downstairs. He understands that I need this." She was silent, and I could sense that she was trying to choke back tears. "I hate that he did this to you and he will pay accordingly."

"I didn't take you for the revenge type."

"Oh yes. I am a rather vengeful person. It's been something that I was working on in my life but it seems that has been blown out of the window." They were silent for a while, Marsten carefully eating. It seems that she was listening to us as well and understood that we were nearly finished eating. "I should head back downstairs now. Don't move too much and try to rest today."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to upset you." I could practically hear the smirk on his face which was typical, even when confined to a bed he would try to charm any woman near him. Especially Rose.

Rose came downstairs, her jacket off silently telling the rest of us that she was ready for whatever lay before her downstairs. Clay looked questioningly at her but she held his gaze. He sighed and stood from the table. She grabbed the bag containing the sulfuric acid and followed him downstairs.

"Everything is going to be okay, Jeremy." Elena said, rubbing my arm.

"Thank you, Elena." I gave her a soft smile and kissed her forehead before sitting back down and trying to finish eating.

**. . .**

Rose's back was straight as she walked down the stairs before me. I had no idea what she held in the sack but I doubted that it would be something that I would be familiar with. I heard her teeth clench together at the sight of the giant man that barely fit in our cage. He was still in his human form which was helpful but I had a sickening feeling that this would be more difficult than Jeremy thinks it will be.

"Hello, princess." He said, casting a smile towards Rose, his eyes never leaving her. "You make one hell of a wolf."

"No thanks to you." Her voice was soft and controlled, not letting any emotion into her voice that would allow this man to think that he had any sort of leverage over her. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Anzo."

Rose smiled and the giant, Anzo, clearly seemed dazzled by it. "Anzo. German etymology literally meaning 'giant'. Fitting."

"My height is not the only giant part about me either, babe." He winked at her and she returned the smile.

"Did you know I would survive the bite?"

"No, you smelled different than any of the other women I bit, but I didn't know exactly if you would survive."

"So you didn't single me out and bite me because of my loveliness?"

"No, I was running through the area when I smelled you. That's when I waited for you to break away from the others." He was giving her whatever she wanted to know. I haven't even hit him yet. "I can't believe that I am only one of two male werewolves to have their ladies survive the bite. The other being you, Clay, of course with Elena." The mention of Elena's name sent the hairs on the back of my neck standing. I hated that she was so special to the other wolves because that meant they wanted her for their sick experimentation like Santos had planned to do.

"Why did you come find me and attack one of my pack members?" Her voice was getting harder and he noticed the shift in her voice going from flirty to serious.

"I smelled your scent all over him and I knew he had been fooling around with you. It was my bite that changed you; you're mine."

"Why did you come find me? You said you didn't know if I survived but you had to have known if you followed my scent all the way here otherwise you would have followed my scent to my corpse." He was sweating.

"Some of the other girls got a rather good head start and were able to make it rather far before I found their body, I didn't know if your case would be the same. But then I smelled you all over Stonehaven and I knew that the Alpha, Jeremy, had taken you in to add you to the collection of female werewolves he has started. And then that _slime _of a wolf had your scent all over him and I knew he had forced himself on what was rightfully mine."

She stepped closer to the cage and I moved to defend her but she held her hand up to stop me. She was tall for a woman but her height was dwarfed by Anzo's. She angled her head so that she could look him in the eyes, her posture was tall and defiant, her legs apart ready to fight if it came to that and her hands were loose by her side ready to swipe or punch. She was the image of fury and control and with the morning light coming in through the windows it looked as if her auburn hair were alight with flames. I wish Jeremy was here to see her like this.

"I am not yours." She began, and I watched as Anzo's face started to harden in anger. "I am no one's property. What you did to me, no one can erase; you took my life from me and almost took the life of someone I care for very deeply so in return your life will be taken from you. You should have left me alone." She seemed pensive as she continued. "Actually, I am quite glad that you bit me even though I had to leave everything I knew and loved behind." His face lit up again. "I am happy here at Stonehaven with Jeremy and I am happy that I will be the last woman you will ever kill." He roared his anger and started shaking the cage but it was firmly bolted in place.

"You are mine!" He yelled so loud that it rattled the glass and I felt Jeremy stir upstairs.

"I am my own." Rose's voice was quiet after the roar Anzo had just released. The door opened and I smelled Jeremy enter the room. My Alpha's presence only irritated our captive more. I am always aware of Jeremy's Alpha-ness considering I was a part of his pack and did his torturing for him but it always amazed me how just by being in the room with someone who was not Pack, his aura put them on guard. Jeremy was one of the strongest and best warriors I had ever come across but his level-headedness surpassed anything I was capable of.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked, his eyes barely masking the hatred he had for this wolf.

Anzo stood as tall as he could in the presence of Jeremy but said nothing so I spoke for him. "He believes his mate is in your possession but we have no single women in this house."

"Maybe he is here for Nick? I mean, Nick is rather handsome." Rose suggested. Anzo looked confused. Rose was right when she said his strength was overcompensating for his mental weakness.

"You are my rightful mate." Anzo chuffed gesturing towards Rose.

"How can I be when I am the mate of another?"

He chuckled as if the idea was funny to him. "And who might that be?"

Jeremy stepped forward, his hands behind his back, looking as calm and collected as ever. He got a few inches from the man's face before he whispered but one word, "Me."

Anzo's face twisted into something inhuman as he roared out unintelligibly at Jeremy who didn't even flinch. "Liar!"

"It's true." Rose said. For effect she walked over to Jeremy's side, took his hand and leaned in to kiss his neck.

"You have been threateningly close to revealing our secret by recklessly biting women who would be missed. For this alone you would be _dealt with_, but my Rose here has her own agenda and she deserves retribution. So I am giving it to her. As only I can provide her." He turned towards Rose and soundly kissed her on the mouth. In all my time I have spent with Jeremy I have never seen him express interest in anyone romantically, yet here he was kissing this woman so freely. I am happy for his newfound happiness, he has deserved it for so long.

When Jeremy pulled away, he kissed her once more before departing up the stairs, leaving us to deal with Anzo. When he was safely away, Rose asked if I could get our prisoner out of the cage and tied up on a chair. I had to Taser the guy a few times to get him exhausted enough to reach into the cage and administer a sedative. Usually this dosage would kill a man, but it only made him groggy and weak. I unlocked the cage and wrestled the man onto a chair. Meanwhile, Rose was unscrewing the lid to a jar of clear liquid. She had thick, gloves that looked like the kind welders use. She was readying several different devices, filling droppers full of the liquid as well as shallow glass containers filled to the brim.

I had just finished tying the giant down in such a way that he could not move when the sedative was beginning to wear off. Jesus. I had never seen a man have such a high tolerance to this stuff before. Rose tied up her hair as she faced the man and smiled bright and beautifully. Anzo began testing the strength of my ropes and was frustrated when he found them to be stronger than he could break through. Rose bent down so she could be eye level with the prisoner.

"You're going to wish you had just kept running when you smelt me." Her voice was calm and serious but her face was flirtatious as she smiled at Anzo.

"I did you a favor! Giving you this life is the best thing I could have ever done for you!"

"You had no idea I would survive! Your track record indicated that I would die a horrible and painful death so don't act like I should be grateful when it is an anomaly that I survived!" She yelled. His jaw was tight as he glared at her. "The fact that I survived when only one other woman in the entire history of werewolves has lived through the bite does make what you did any less heinous. You have killed countless women before me and I am going to make sure that I am the last woman your teeth touch."

"We could have had anything in the world if-"

She jerked towards him, her hands resting on his knees as her face was only inches from his. "If what? If I had collapsed in pain for you to find me so I could have been your bitch? Let me get one thing straight with you before we begin. I am not some commodity for you to claim just because it was your teeth that killed me. I am not lucky that I survived, the chances were stacked against me, it was simply an accident, a fluke, that I am still alive to kill you."

"Fuck you, bitch!" He spat in her face and I moved her back enough so that I could punch him.

"Isn't that what you were biting all those women for? So you could have someone that would finally fuck you?" He turned bright red and Rose smiled evilly as she realized that she hit a nerve. "Is that why you killed all those women? Because you couldn't get anyone to sleep with you?"

"I can take whatever you throw at me, bitch, so just go ahead and start throwing punches. Enough with this psychological shit."

"Is that why you were bragging about how big your penis was? Because you're overcompensating for how tiny it actually is. Men with average to large sized junk don't need to advertise its size because they're aware of its size and how much it will please women in bed, or men I don't judge. In fact, men with above average sized penises actually undercompensate, like driving tiny cars. But you are right; enough small talk." She jerked backwards from him and pulled the big wool gloves on before grabbing a container full of the liquid. "Grab his hand, Clay." I did so and Anzo fought against me, unsure of what was going to happen. She lowered the tub below his hand, looking straight at Anzo, gaging his fear, before all at once pulling the container upwards to encase his hand. I saw his skin start to bubble right before he started screaming. I was happy I was wearing gloves as well because some of the liquid splashed on myself, burning away at the leather. I kept glancing at Rose and her face was as calm and still as I had only ever seen Jeremy achieve but there was a fiery determination in her eyes that barely concealed her liquid rage.

When his left hand was completely burned of any feeling, she moved on to his right, his screaming starting anew. She let him scream for a while longer before pulling the container of liquid away from his hand. His cries turned to whimpers as he glanced at his charred hands. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying but I did hear the word "bitch" come out of his mouth and I landed a hit on his jaw, although I noticed that the hit didn't faze him as much as much as the acid did.

"I want you to vividly remember the feeling of me burning your sense of feeling away in your hands because before this is all over, I'm not only going to burn off your penis considering that was your main motivation in killing me and dozens of other women, but also your eyes for finding me pretty enough to slaughter, and then, and only then if I consider your punishment fulfilled, I'm going to pour the remaining sulfuric acid down your throat and watch as you gurgle on it as it burns you alive. I want you to fester in the knowledge of how painful your death is going to be. I'll be back." Rose's hands were shaking and I knew she was losing what composure she held. She ran up the stairs and I secured Anzo's ties one more time before running after her.

**Thank you for reading! **

**For all my Criminal Minds fans out there, maybe you'll remember the episode "Proof" where sulfuric acid was used on a serial killer's victims. That bit of torture was my inspiration for our baddie Anzo. **

**Sound off below what you thought and I'll see you all next week! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**This chapter isn't very long, but I'll make up for it, I promise!**

**Chapter 12**

I was in my office when I heard the basement door slam and light, fast footsteps telling me that Rose was running. I quickly got up and ran after her only to find her in the middle of the fastest Change I had ever seen. She seemed to be human one moment and wolf the next. Snarls were ripping themselves out of her throat and she seemed to be talking to herself as she paced but her words came out as yips and grunts. I heard Clay running after her and the amazed look on his face that she was already a wolf told me that our Rose was becoming more and more special as the days went on. I instructed him to stay inside in case our prisoner decided to break loose. I slowly undressed, not wanting to alarm Rose but she was too busy barking at herself. She stopped her mumbling when she heard me grunt in pain from the Change. She seemed to be fighting with herself if whether she wanted to growl or whimper.

I shook off the lingering pain and trotted over towards her. It had been quite a long time since I was in wolf form with another member of my pack since we tended to Change only once or twice a week. We were our strongest as a wolf but we are in our weakest during the transformation so we hardly ever actually fight as wolf. I couldn't hear what she was thinking but her more primitive wolf mind sensed that I was friend but also an Alpha so she was wary. I nudged her muzzle with my own and encouraged her to run with me. I had forgotten how fast she was as she sprinted ahead of me but she realized that I couldn't keep up and slowed down for me.

We explored for a while before I steered us to a creek that cut through the property. She gazed at her wolf reflection for the very first time and I guess she thought she was pretty because she kept turning her face in different angles to keep looking at herself. I chuffed, the closest I could get to a laugh and stepped into the water, distorting her reflection. I lowered my head to drink at the water and she followed my lead.

While my head was lowered to the water, I could see the healing bite mark on her front left leg. All of a sudden she jerks her head up and her ears flicker. She heads off, her feet uplifting dirt as she ran incredibly fast so much so that I struggled to keep up. We reached the clearing and two things were happening at once; the first was that our prisoner was free and Clay was struggling to keep him in a headlock, the second was that the Alpha Council was here. Shit.

Rose was stalking towards Anzo and Clay suddenly let him out of the headlock. A growl effortlessly left her muzzle and she was off, running and then pouncing on Anzo, her razor sharp teeth tearing into his jugular. He was trying to throw her off, his acid burnt hands trying to find leverage on her wolf form but he could not find any as she clawed and dug her teeth down even more, her snarl making his face vibrate. Anzo slumped to the ground but Rose bit down again and held it for several moments before shaking her head, ripping her mouth from his throat. She kicked his body three times just to make sure he was dead before she gave any attention to the other werewolves on our property.

She calmly trotted to my side, blood still dripping down her muzzle as she licked her teeth clean. Clay, thankfully, came to our aid since we were unable to speak. "Gentleman, please join us inside while they change back."

"I had heard that another female had joined your pack, and I must say that she is truly stunning." The new Russian Alpha, Konstantin said. Rose's upper lip upturned into a scowl but she thankfully did not snarl.

"Gentleman." Elena said, getting their attention again as she motioned them to come inside the house.

Once everyone was inside and I was sufficiently aware of our privacy, I began to change back and Rose followed my lead. She had shred her clothes when she shifted but I gave her my button down shirt to put on while I slipped on my pants and undershirt. We took the backway into the house so she could quickly put on some pants while we figured out why the Alpha Council was here. Rose pulled on a pair of leggings and took my hand as we descended the stairs and entered the family room.

"What brings you gentlemen here today?" I asked.

"We heard that you had a new pack member, a female, and we wished to meet her." Konstantin said.

"Well here she is." Rose muttered, her jaw clenched and her gaze strong as he spoke about her as if she was not in the room.

"Stunning. What a magnificent creature." He told her.

"I think you may have me confused for an artifact from a museum, sir, for I am not on display to be gazed at." I wanted to hiss at her to shut up because she was close to angering another Alpha but I also wanted to congratulate her on having courage to insult Konstantin.

Konstantin gave her a crooked grin before looking my way. "How lucky you are, my friend, to have obtained the not just the first but also the second female werewolf in our entire history. Is there something special about this land that is producing so many women with the capability to survive the bite? I assure you that we have not had so much luck in Russia."

"Maybe you're trying too hard, my friend. Nick found Rose when she was crossing through the property when she was barely five days into this life."

"And the man that she killed earlier?" Tristan, the British Alpha, asked.

"The man that bit me." Rose clarified. "Again, I am right here."

"It is a shame that he is dead, perhaps we could have tested his blood, to see if there was something special about him that produced a viable female werewolf." Ronaldo, the Brazilian Alpha, commented which caused Rose to hiss.

"The man killed countless women before he bit me. He has murdered dozens of innocent women and yet you are upset that he is dead. There is nothing special about him. A little tip about dealing with abusive men- do not praise them in front of their victim, in fact do not praise them at all."

The man gave her a quick, disingenuous grin. "Of course."

"Are you sure you want her, Ronaldo?" Konstantin asked with a chuckle.

Rose's body tensed for a fight as she growled. "Excuse me? _Want me_? I'm not sure if you are aware but I am not for sale." Her body was vibrating, wanting to change and I could have sworn I saw her canines extend, ready to tear out his throat.

"Is that why you are here, Konstantin?" I demanded. "To try and take a member of my pack?"

"Persuade is the word I would use." He insisted.

Rose jerked forward but Elena had been watching her with a careful eye and lunged towards her to keep her from attacking an Alpha. She was whispering into Rose's ear to calm down and together they eventually went upstairs to keep Marsten company.

"I do not appreciate you showing up to my home unannounced and trying to take a member of my pack, Konstantin." I growled, my Alpha-ness slipping underneath the tone of my voice, mildly threatening him.

"You have two rare gems in your possession, surely you could spare one?" Ronaldo asked.

"Absolutely not!" I growled. "She is _mine_!"

"She is stunning, beautiful, and courageous, all the makings of an Alpha. Can you imagine the offspring two Alphas could have! Pureblooded werewolves! Can you imagine it?" Ronaldo continued.

"If you do not get off of my property and leave this foolish plan behind you then-"

"Then what, Jeremy?" Konstantin asked, his voice low and threatening. "Surely you were not about to threaten the Alpha Council? After all, you have been the subject of several of our meetings. There is no shame in saying that you are keeping her for yourself to make your pack appear stronger, more rare, or perhaps you are keeping her to make little pups of your own. Either way, there is no shame in telling us." Konstantin gave me a large grin, his dark eyes glistening with mirth and trickery.

"She is a part of my pack, mine to protect and provide for. I will not hand her over to you, her or any other member of my pack for that matter. You may not be so loyal to your pack but I am to mine."

"Be careful there, old friend, there is no need to insult my leadership skills." Konstantin told me.

"Really? Because you are insulting mine by even entertaining the thought that I would abandon a member of my pack and hand her over to another."

"Do not be difficult, Jeremy. Nothing has to be done today." He assured me.

"Nothing is going to be done, period." I hissed. "She is _mine_. If you push me any further on this matter then I am going to have to take action, Konstantin, and you don't want to do that with 'two rare gems' in my possession." I briefly noticed Rose in the yard behind the Alpha Council. She made eye contact with me for the briefest of moments and I knew she wanted to instill a morsel of awe and terror in their hearts. "But don't ask me, ask her yourself if she would like to go with you." I motioned with my arm that she was behind them and they turned around.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told that asshole that bit me just an hour before I tore his throat out—You are not going to take this family from me, you can fuck yourself for thinking so." And with that she gave it a running start and mid-lunge, her body was traded for that of a wolf, all teeth and snarls. The Alpha Council took a collective step back in surprise as she advanced on them, her body coiled to pounce at any moment.

"Try and take her now." Clay quipped.

The Alphas and Rose slowly traded places and Rose stood before me as she growled at the other Alphas to leave. And leave they did. They slowly backed away, not making any sudden movements as they walked to their vehicles.

**Thank you again for reading!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
